Sue's 8th Trophy
Sue's 8th Trophy is the twenty-second chapter of the Glee fanfiction, Don't Stop Believin. Plot "Hey, Butt Chin!" Sue called as she walks inside the choir room. "What do you want, Sue?" Schuester asked as he stopped dancing. "I need your little glee club's help." Sue answered sitting at the nearest chair near the choir room door. "Excuse me, what?" Schuester asked in confusion "Why do you need our help?" "Oh, William. I just need your kids' help. I didn't say that I needed your help." Sue answered. "Well, Sue. The New Directions is very intact. We are a team, we are all in this -" Schuester was interrupted by Sue. "Cut the crap, will you?" She said "Let me break it down for you, I need some of your kids to join the Cheerios." "And you even expect me to allow them to join? Our Regionals is a few weeks away and we are into serious rehearsals." Schuester replied. "It's just temporary, William. Of course I don't want to have some singing misfits on my squad! It's just a coincidence that each competitor needed to sing an upbeat song. I have absolutely had no idea what 'upbeat' means." Sue explained "Seriously speaking, I've been a monster to those kids ever since we lost Nationals last season and when it comes to my cheerleaders, I would do everything for them to win." "I would do the same, Sue. That's why I won't let them join your squad." Schuester replied. "I can't believe that I'm saying this." Sue whispered "But please help me win. In return, I would allow the former Troubletones members to rejoin the New Directions for Nationals." "We already tried those last Nationals, Sue. It didn't work!" Schuester raised his voice. "It didn't work because the judges last year were a gossip bitch with a family, a fat probably Asian gay and a lady who has been in and out of the rehab and you expect the New Directions to win? Of course they'll support Vocal Adrenaline which was led by a black transsexual kid named Unique, because if they didn't allowed them to win, it will be racist." Sue explains "As much as I hate your glee club, I still wanted them to win." - Will and Sue stands at the middle of the choir room, in front of the kids with confused reactions. "Goddamn it!" Greg shouted while walking, getting attention "the Queen of the Underworld's here!" "What is she doing here?" Kitty asked. "Are we suspended again?" Franklin sighed. "No. Sue's here to ask for some help-" Schuester answered. "Sue, asking for help?! That's one sign of the apocalypse!" Greg shouted again and then 'Ahh-ing' receiving laughs from the others. "Well, nosy-big-mouthed twink, I'm here to pull out some of you to join the Cheerios for our Regionals next week." Sue demands. "And you allowed her, Mr. Schuester?" Finn asks standing from his seat. "I allowed her because she allowed all of the former members of the Troubletones which was formerly led by Mercedes, Santana and Brittany and some last-minute changes with Quinn and Tina joining to compete with us at Nationals." Schuester answered and Finn sat back down to his seat. "Then who'll join?" Greg asked. "I have a list here on my hand." Sue brought out a piece of paper "I will post it there and you idiots can look at it." Sue pointed at the corkboard near the band. "Why can't you just say it?" Franklin asked. "I can't because I don't want to. You're not the boss of me!" Sue answered and she started walking through the corkboard and pinned the piece of paper. A few moments later, the club started looking at the paper: NEW CHEERIOS:'' ''1. Ruby Lightwood'' 2. Kitty Wilde 3. Kylene Puckerman 4. Unique Adams 5. Peter Cliff 6. Gregory Hanford 7. Franklin Monotomy "First of all, my surname's not Monotomy. It's MONTGOMERY." Franklin corrected. "And why am I listed?" Unique asked. "It's because you're not performing with the Cheerios, you will just use your voice and your Mariah-Carey-in-a-booth moves with my Cheerios performing stunts behind you." Sue explained. "Will I wear the uniform?" Unique asked. "We'll see if there's a uniform that fits you." Sue replied "Well, I guess you all agree with my decision and I'll see you all at rehearsals at 4 PM later." Sue walks out of the choir room. "Let's get back to choreographing!" Schuester instructed and clapped one time. - Franklin Montgomery's P.O.V' It's exactly 2PM which means it's a couple of hours left before my first cheerio practice EVER in my whole life and something has been bugging me for weeks. I didn't even get asked at the Sadie Hawkins, I can't sleep because of when Bree called me 'Louis'. Why does it affect me, you ask? Well as far as I can recall, my mom told me that my real name is 'Louis'. She said that that is the name that my real parents gave me before they sent me to the orphanage. She also said that she can't remember my surname is which is kind of useless. I mean there are millions and millions of people named 'Louis' here on Earth. I'm about to meet Bree here in front of the choir room right about...... Now. I've been waiting for her to arrive about half an hour and..... NOTHING. What do you expect? Of course she won't arrive, Franklin. You're just a dumb hopeless kid in Ohio. You won't find your parents. Period. Fine, I started walking back to my class when..... "What do you want? I just received your text 'MEET ME IN FRONT OF THE CHOIR ROOM'." A very familiar voice said. I turned around and saw her scanning her phone. "Who's Louis?" I asked like I didn't even know. "You. Obviously." Bree answered. "How'd you know that? How'd you know something from my past?" I asked again. "I know almost everything about you, Franklin slash Louis." She replied in a serious tone "But I can't just tell you yet." "Why the hell not?" "It's not yet the time for you to know everything. Your real mother will be the one who will take care of everything." "Could you at least give me a clue?" "Let's see.." She thinks as if she can even think "That's it! You see her almost every day her in school." I'm seeing her every day? Who the hell is she? "See ya at rehearsals!" Bree walked back to her next class and so do I. - 30 minutes later, I have to be excused by Finn because he needs us (Peter, Greg and I) in the choir room 'immediately'. "Dude, what's the rush?" Greg said while we walk inside. "Yeah. I have to say that my ass hurts - which was a terrible excuse because my guy classmates said that I was banged - and I said that I need to use the bathroom immediately." I said and Peter gave me a cold look. "We need to take her down." Finn said straight. "W-What?" Peter asked. "Sue Sylvester. We need to take her down, since the three of you will join the Cheerios, that would be our chance to destroy her from the inside." He answered. "Are you insane? She'll kill us for sure. Literally." Peter commented. "It's just... just stick to the plan. Bring Sue Sylvester down." Finn replied "Hit it!" '''Finn:'' ''I like a woman with a future and a past'' A little attitude prob all good it'll make the shit last Don't make it too easy girl, don't take it too fast Yeah, that's it, right there, that's it Do it just like that Only you could it just like that And I love it when your hair's still wet Peter:' 'Cause you just took a shower Running on the tred-mil and only eatin' salad Sounds so smart, like you graduated college Like you went to yale, but you probably went to howard knowin you Weekend in miami, tryina study by the pool Couple things due, but you always get it done Mighta been a time when I loved her too But you take that away, you always been the one Finn and Peter:' 'One, I wonder why the moon looks nice girl Maybe it's just right for the night You said niggas comin' on too strong girl They want you in their life as a wife That's why you wanna have no sex Why you wanna protest, why you wanna fight for your right Cause you don't love them boys, pussy run everything Fuck that noise Greg:' 'I know things get hard But girl you got it, girl you got it there you go Can't you tell by how they're looking at you everywhere you go Wondering what's on your mind, it must be hard to be that fine, when all these muthafuckas. wanna waste your time It's just amazing, girl, and all I can say is... Greg, Peter and Finn:' 'I'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so, I'm so proud of you I'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so, I'm so proud of you I'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so, I'm so proud of you Everything's adding up, you've been through hell and back That's why you're bad as f...and you Franklin:' 'B-b-b-bet I am All of them bitches I'm better then Mansions in Malibu babblin And I never mention everything I dabble in And I always ride slow when I'm straddlin' And my shit's so good you gotta paddle in Gotta ro-ro-row, gotta row ya boat It's Pink Friday records and OVO Done did the pop tour, I'm the realest deal, best legal team so the deals is ill It's Mac, OPI and a fragrance too Apparal, I'm dominating every avenue Cobble stone, good view, lil gravel too Gotta pay for the entourage travel too Cause I'm fli-fli-fly I'm flying high Aint got time to talk, just Hi and bye Bitch Baby if you ask me to take a break I'll give it all away, don't care what the people say I'll be a million, billion, trillion miles away He asked my sign, I said a Sag' I'm a star, Sheriff badge, Whats the point? If I'm guardin' Double D up hoes, Dolly Parton Finn:' 'I know things get hard But girl you got it, girl you got it there you go Can't you tell at how they're looking at you everywhere you go Wondering what's on your mind, it must be hard to be that fine, when all these mutha... wanna waste your time It's just amazing, girl, and all I can say is... Franklin, Greg, Finn and Peter:' 'I'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so, I'm so proud of you I'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so, I'm so proud of you I'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so, I'm so proud of you Everything's adding up, you've been through hell and back That's why you're bad as f... and you know you are And all I can say is... I'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so, I'm so proud of you And all I can say is... I'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so I'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so I'm so proud of you I'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so I'm so proud of you I'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so, I'm so proud of you Everything's adding up, you've been through hell and back Finn:' 'That's why you're bad as f... and you know you are ' ''- Ruby Lightwood's P.O.V Franklin told me everything about Finn's plan of tearing Sue down a while ago. He is convincing me to join them but I said that I would have to think about it. Of course I won't betray Sue, being a cheerleader is one of my dreams and I can't just throw it just like that. But my loyalty is with the New Directions, it's the best part of my day. It's 4 and the Cheerios practice is starting and I'm glad that I have some friends to practice with. I'm okay with Kylene and Kitty but I really need someone to be with me, Peter to be specific. I just love him with all my heart. Unique stepped forward while we are behind her, in formation, waiting for the music to start playing. I still can't believe that Sue allowed 'songs' on her routine. The music started playing and Unique sings 'Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson' very beautiful and the lyrics hits me like a rock. I don't know why but it does. She belts out notes with no efforts, it's like she can even belt notes while she's asleep. Then we stopped when someone walked in with her sports bag. It's Bree, as usual. "STOP!" Bree yelled. Sue grabbed her megaphone, "Who do you think you are for stopping the rehearsals?" "Uhm, I'm the captain right?" Bree replied and I saw Kitty rolled her eyes. She always do that whenever Bree claims that she's the captain. "Not for long. I'm reinstating Kitty to be the new captain of the Cheerios and I'm removing your car and I'll give it to Kitty." Sue said via her megaphone, "And Bree, you're demoted to the bottom of the pyramid, effective immediately." "I'll get you, Wilde. Someday." Bree gave Kitty a cold filled with anger glare and Kitty just smirked. I tapped her arms and said, "Congrats, Kits!" "Thanks." Kitty replied. On the competition, Sue said that we'll be doing 3 songs for the whole routine, a Kelly Clarkson song (which is Dark Side), a Little Mix song and a Madonna song. The rehearsals were done at exactly 6:30 PM. I walked down to the girl's locker room when suddenly, "Hey." Franklin stopped me. "Franklin, if this is going to be about your little plan. Stop it." "Why? I thought you're loyal to glee club?" "I am. But I'm also loyal to the Cheerios as much as I'm loyal to the glee club." Then I heard some footsteps and I can't believe who just walked in "Then join us in destroying Sue." "Peter, you're with them? You have got to be kidding me!" "Look, I know you feel the same way as we do. You hate her." "Let us get this straight, Peter. What really is your problem?" I sighed and I can clearly see that he know what I'm saying. "Look. I don't want to do this, Ruby. You know me, I don't want to do something wrong. They all forced me to be with them. If you don't want to do this, then I'll support you all the way." He said holding my hand and Franklin rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Franklin sighed walking out. He's right. Definitely right. of POV *time skip to competition*'' ''"Please welcome the William McKinley High School's Cheerios!" the commentator shouted at the middle of the gymnasium of a school in Washington. The Cheerios (including some of the New Directions' members) walks in unison, forming their formation; there are sets of 3 boys (forming a triangle) and 1 girl at the middle, the New Directions bowed their heads (in line), waiting for the music and girls forming a line at each side of the gym. The music started playing and the New Directions lifts their heads. Ruby did a flip before singing her cue. And the guys started lifting the girls up. Ruby (Cheerios): Boy step a little closer Cause I don't think you've heard these words before (Yeah) Lay me left and rock me right Baby lift me up so high Take me to another world (Ye-yeah) Kitty did a cartwheel and started singing. The cheerios dancing. Kitty with Cheerios: Cause no one else will do (Woo) Don't wanna be by myself I wanna be dancing with you Bree started to harmonize with the whole squad. Kylene, Ruby and Kitty with Cheerios: Cause you're my stereo, stereo, stereo soldier (Franklin, Peter and Bree: Oh oh, oh oh) My stereo, stereo, stereo soldier (Franklin, Peter and Bree: Oh oh, oh oh) Unique: All I need is the beat in my feet, let me lose control (Franklin, Peter and Bree: Oh oh, oh oh) Get me loud, get me now, take my heart, baby take my soul (Cheerios: Left, right, left, right) Gregory (Cheerios): Run the beat and blow my speakers And make me feel like I'm the only guy (Yeah) The way we move is so in time I'm the rare, got the skills to blow my mind They don't make 'em like you no more (Ye-yeah) Bree, Franklin and Peter (Cheerios): I'm in heaven now, so in love Lay your weapons down, and turn it up Up, up, up, up (Wooh) Ruby and Kitty with Cheerios: And be my stereo, stereo, stereo soldier (Franklin, Peter and Bree: Oh oh, oh oh) My stereo, stereo, stereo soldier (Franklin, Peter and Bree: Oh oh, oh oh) Unique: All I need is the beat in my feet, let me lose control (Franklin, Peter and Bree: Oh oh, oh oh) Get me loud, get me now, take my heart, baby take my soul (Cheerios: Left, right, left, right) Kylene: Can you save me? Can you set me free? Cause I need to feel alive Oh we have to survive (Franklin, Bree, Peter and Kitty) Unique: (Left, right, left, right) Cause you changed me (Left, right, left, right) Now I believe (Left, right, left, right) And I need to feel alive (Left, right, left, right) Oh we have to survive Kylene, Ruby and Kitty with Cheerios: Stereo, stereo, stereo soldier (Franklin: Oh oh, oh oh) My stereo, stereo, stereo soldier (Cheerios: Left, right, left, right) All I need is the beat in my feel Let me lose control (Unique: Let me lose control!) (Franklin, Peter and Bree: '''Oh oh, oh oh) Give me loud, get me now (Franklin, Peter and Bree: Oh oh, oh oh) Take my heart, baby take my soul (Cheerios: Left, right, left, right) Songs